


Mi hai cambiato la vita

by MindsinBloom



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: 1x06, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tu m'hai cambiato la vita Aureliá
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Spadino non avrebbe mai pensato che andare a rapire un prete potesse essere considerata alla fine un'esperienza piacevole.





	Mi hai cambiato la vita

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto che ho iniziato a guardare Suburra solo ieri e ho quasi finito la prima stagione e quindi non so ancora molte cose. Ma appena ho visto la scena nella sesta puntata dove Spadino si perde a guardare Aureliano che si spoglia non ho resistito a scrivere questa piccola storia.

 

_**MI HAI CAMBIATO LA VITA**_

 

 

 

Dovevano andare a prendere quel cavolo di prete per l’ennesima volta e quella non sembrava affatto la strada verso l'abbazia. A Spadino balenò in testa il pensiero che forse l'altro voleva toglierlo di mezzo per ottenere così più soldi. Dopotutto l'aveva sempre ricoperto di insulti e le loro famiglie erano in lotta continua. Per non parlare che Aureliano era davvero convinto che fosse stato suo fratello, Manfredi, ad uccidere il padre. Magari voleva vendicarsi prendendo la sua vita. Si fece più vicino alla portiera di quella jeep nera. Il sorriso che gli era rimasto stampato in faccia per tutto il giorno svanì. Si diede dello stupido e pensò che forse  nella sua famiglia avevano ragione a trattarlo come quello scemo. Si era fidato completamente di Aureliano nonostante i suoi evidenti scatti di rabbia pura. Quando gli aveva proposto quell'affare insieme a Gabriele aveva fatto finta di pensarci, ma nella sua testa aveva già accettato. Si era praticamente lanciato tra le braccia di quel pazzo platinato.

Osservò l'altro che guidava tranquillo. Il profilo perfetto e gli occhi azzurri fissi sulla strada. Non riusciva a continuare a mentire a se stesso in quel modo. Lo sapeva di essere gay. Ma quella consapevolezza lo faceva stare male e l'avrebbe distrutto ammettere a se stesso di essere attratto dai maschi. Ma non potere essere se stesso e libero lo stava distruggendo comunque portandolo a fare del male alle persone che aveva attorno, come Angelica e ad eccedere nell'uso di alcool e erba. Ma la sua mente continuava ripetergli che essere zingaro era già una condanna, essere pure frocio non gli avrebbe più permesso di vivere.

«Oi, ti sei zittito da più di cinque minuti, ti senti bene?» scherzò Aureliano che era stato importunato dal più piccolo tutto il pomeriggio tra balletti e canti. Forse era da anni che qualcuno non lo faceva ridere così.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

L'altro sorrise in risposto tamburellando con le dita sul volante non rispondendo. Qualche minuto dopo parcheggiò l'auto al limite di una staccionata dove iniziava una boschetto nel nulla. Smontò titubante seguendo l'altro nel buio.

Quando arrivarono davanti a quello che sembrava un laghetto minuscolo fumante e dall'odore poco gradevole non ci capì più niente.

«E il prete?»

Aureliano alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«E rilassati un secondo. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo.» disse questo mentre lasciò scivolare la propria giacca per terra.

 _“Che cazzo sta facendo adesso?”_ pensò Spadino sentendo il respiro bloccarsi in gola.  
Fissò la maglietta dell'altro che raggiunse la giacca per terra, ma non resistette nell'alzare gli occhi e farli scorrere sul corpo dell'altro. Lungo la pelle pallida segnata da numerosi tatuaggi, il ventre piatto con un accenno di muscoli, il viso con lineamenti duri che esprimevano fierezza. Era fottuto. Lo sapeva benissimo, ma in quel momento poteva concedersi almeno uno sguardo di troppo. Osservò le mani dell'altro scivolare sulla cintura per slacciarla. Non stava succedendo veramente. Non a lui. E soprattutto non con uno che era il nemico di tutta la sua famiglia. Voleva fare una delle sue simpatiche battute per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione che in realtà stava mettendo a disagio solo lui. Girò lo sguardo quando vide i jeans scivolare lungo le gambe snelle del biondo. Iniziava ad essere troppo.

Aureliano come se fosse niente entrò nell'acqua calda sospirando di sollievo. Si lasciò cullare per qualche istante finché non si accorse che l'altro era rimasto fermo come impietrito sul posto senza fare niente.

«Ma che fai lì? Vieni!» il biondo gli fece cenno con una mano sporca di fango di raggiungerlo nell'acqua.  
  
Il più piccolo cercò di sorridere rispondendo a tono, combattendo il gran caldo che lo stava facendo andare a fuoco. Ringraziò che fosse buio almeno il rossore che aveva in volto non si notava.

«Ma che sei matto? Dentro quella roba?»

«Non sai che ti perdi! Meglio di quella merda che ti fumi ogni giorno!»

  
In realtà avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo. Ma alla fine era ancora un ragazzino, con gli ormoni a palla che non poteva sfogarsi come voleva perché era sbagliato andare con i maschi. Era sbagliato eccitarsi davanti a qualcuno che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli ad ucciderlo, ma il suo corpo non ascoltava tutti i suoi dubbi e si era risvegliato. Quindi mettersi in mutande in quel momento era fuori discussione. La scelta migliore era fare un pò lo schizzinoso per cercare di calmarsi un pò.  

Alla fine si ritrovò a nuotare in quel minuscolo spazio parlando del più e del meno con Aureliano, come se fossero due amici spensierati che si conoscono da anni.

  
«Allora ti piace?»

«Chi?»

«Come chi! La ragazza nera, dai.»

«Non lo so, è complicato con una negra e zoccola.»

Spadino alzò gli occhi al cielo chiedendosi se l'altro fosse cresciuto a pane e pregiudizi. Forse il biondo non si accorgeva nemmeno di quello che diceva, ma dalle sue parole trapelavano milioni di paure e insicurezze. Certo la loro vita era costantemente appesa ad un filo. Non si affezionavano mai a nessuno perché il giorno dopo poteva essere già morto o averti tradito. Con Aureliano però non importava. Non era mai importato. Non si era preoccupato più di tanto nemmeno quando gli aveva chiesto se fosse mai stato in grado di ucciderlo e l'altro non aveva negato. Infatti quando tre giorni prima Aureliano aveva chiamato lui e Gabriele  lo aveva raggiunto subito. Per lui Aureliano era diventata la libertà che tanto aveva sognato.  
  
Si voltò vedendo l'altro che si spalmava quello schifo sul viso.

«Ma che stai a fa?»

«Ao sta cosa fa venire la pelle perfetta.»

Aureliano gliene tirò un pò in faccia.

«Ma che schifo dai!»

«Che palla oh, io ti porto in questi posti e te lamenti.»

Spadino sbuffò. Quel ragazzo era un enigma.

«Spadì, me la metti sulla schiena?»

Ormai era convinto che qualcuno lassù si stesse divertendo con lui. Non bastava trovarsi mezzi nudi a farsi bagni di fango. Ora doveva pure toccarlo. Dai non poteva essere così terribile.

Si avvicinò piano mentre Aureliano gli dava le spalle. Prima sfiorò titubante con la punta delle dita la schiena. Non aveva mai potuto toccare qualcuno per cui provava un'attrazione che gli stringeva lo stomaco facendolo contorcere come se avesse la nausea. Avrebbe voluto indugiare un po’ di più su quella pelle morbida, ma non poteva farsi scoprire così. Allora velocizzò i movimenti controvoglia e in pochi secondi era già tutto finito.

O forse no.

«Dai girati. Te ne metto un pò»

«Cosa? No no.»

«Eddai, vie qua.»

  
Aureliano lo prese per un braccio avvicinandolo a sé e facendolo voltare. Spadino pensò che andare ad uccidere qualcuno era molto più facile che ritrovarsi in quella situazione. Quello stronzo si prese pure tutta la calma di questo mondo per ricoprirlo di quella poltiglia miracolosa a detta sua. Mandò tutto a fanculo e decise di lasciarsi un pò andare tra quelle carezze. Aveva chiuso gli occhi mordendosi un labbro per non sospirare di piacere quando sentì quelle dita scivolargli lungo il collo. Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi spostato verso il corpo dell'altro per avere di più, per sentire meglio quelle mani su di sé.

  
«Tutto bene? Stai tremendo.» chiese Aureliano pericolosamente vicino al suo orecchio.  

«S-si, benissimo.» il più piccolo fece per andarsene ma l'altro lo attirò di nuovo.

«Vie’ qua, non ho finito, rilassate!»

 

Ed eccoli di nuovo i brividi lungo la schiena. Sentì le mani del più grande scorrergli lungo le braccia lentamente, tornare su e fermarsi sulle sue spalle e poi scorrere lungo il collo. Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene. Stava andando a fuoco. Mille emozioni che sognava con tutto se stesso di essere libero di provare lo avevano investito in un secondo. Ed era troppo tardi per fermarlo. Perché in fondo, per un secondo, ci aveva davvero sperato che Aureliano fosse la soluzione a tutto. Ad ogni problema della sua vita. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Non sapeva se era tutto frutto della sua fantasia, ma Aureliano gli sembrava essersi fatto ancor più vicino. La sua schiena sfiorava appena il petto dell'altro.

Sussultò, reprimendo l'istinto di andarsene, di fare finta che a lui non piacevano quelle attenzioni da parte di un uomo, e rimase lì fermo quando sentì le labbra di Aureliano appoggiarsi in un bacio bagnato alla base del suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi, piegandosi sotto la scia di baci che l'altro stava lasciando lungo il collo fin sotto l’orecchio. Si ritrovò perfettamente incastrato tra il corpo dell'altro che lo circondò con le braccia lasciando carezze che dalle sue spalle erano scese lentamente lungo le sue braccia e poi su suoi fianchi. Non sapeva che fare. Era tutto troppo irreale e aveva paura che Aureliano sarebbe sparito non appena si fosse mosso. Erano in due a non avere nessuna esperienza in fatto di amore e sentimenti in generale, quello che stava succedendo tra loro era qualcosa fuori dalla loro portata. Poi si ricordò che lui era un Anacleti mica uno zingaro qualsiasi e non poteva lasciarsi sopraffare così da quello la. Prese coraggio e si voltò tra quelle braccia. Per un attimo incontrò gli occhi azzurri di Aureliano che lo guardavano sorpreso. Cazzo, se era bello quel ragazzo.

Gli bloccò le braccia stringendole forte tra le sue dita e gli si sedette addosso a cavalcioni. Sentì subito quella mani percorrergli la schiena sfiorando ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Si mosse in avanti per poter avvicinarsi a quello che bramava di più in quel momento: le labbra di Aureliano aperte in un sospiro silenzioso, mentre quegli occhi scorrevano ovunque su di lui. Nel movimento però andò a sfiorare l'erezione del più grande che preso alla sprovvista si lasciò scappare un gemito più alto del dovuto. Spadino non poteva credere che quel suono fosse uscito proprio dalla bocca di Aureliano e che fosse stato lui a provocarglielo. Non ci vide più e aggredì la bocca dell'altro. Fu un bacio violento. Non che tra loro due si aspettasse tante smancerie. Sentiva Aureliano ovunque con le mani che stringevano qualsiasi centimetro di carne trovassero al loro passaggio, la sua lingua che si intrecciava alla sua, i denti che mordicchiavano le proprie labbra per poi scendere lungo la mandibola e il collo.

Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se il telefono del biondo non avesse preso a suonare senza sosta. Si scambiarono uno sguardo ansimanti poi Aureliano gli lasciò una carezza lungo il collo e se ne andò a rispondere.

Spadino non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che era stata una fortuna che Aureliano non l'avesse affogato in quel laghetto dopotutto quello che era appena successo. Uscì dall'acqua rivestendo alla bell'e meglio.

«Era Gabriele?» chiese il più piccolo raggiungendo l'altro in auto.

«Si, ha firmato le carte.»

«Grande!» urlò felice facendo ridere Aureliano che però non era ancora partito.

«E che facciamo qua fermi?»

Il più grande sembrò rifletterci un pò.

«Sai, penso di aver capito perché il tuo matrimonio non vada poi così alla grande, voglio dire hai delle potenzialità.»

«Ma vaffanculo va! Andiamo a prendere sto prete!»  


**Author's Note:**

> Forse i due protagonisti mi sono usciti un pò OOC, ma sono entrambi due personaggi davvero complicati su cui scrivere. Sono entrata da pochissimo in questo fandom ma avevo bisogno di sfogarmi perché Aureliano e Spadino sono qualcosa di adorabile 😍  
> Spero che la storia possa piacere e avrei voluto rendere tutto più “credibile” scrivendo in romano ma io non ne so neanche mezza parola quindi niente:(
> 
> Ps: scusate eventuali errori di grammatica/battitura
> 
> Mindsinbloom


End file.
